Nightmares of Night School
by DorieKay
Summary: Giles forces Buffy to go to night school where she meets arrogant Spike. He has a secret! The story is better than this lame summary.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: New story! I just got this idea when i was using the bathroom. Seriously, the idea just struck me. It was an awesome feeling. My muse must have been feeling generous. Don't expect updates too soon. I'm trying, really I am. I just get impatient when writing these things. So reviews welcome- infact any ideas you have are welcome. Hope you enjoy. This is AU. Kinda very beginning of season five.Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike is still a vampire. Oh they've never met before meaning no chip Spike. which is kinda sad since he is so much more arrogant with the chip. Like I said it's AU.

"But why?" Buffy asked Giles as he walked around the Magic Shop pricing things.

"Becuase Buffy. Even though you are the Slayer you need and education for future purposes."

"Giles, the only future I have is death. I am never going to need and education if I'm dead." Buffy answered.

"But still Buffy I am your watcher and I think you deserve an education. You need stability."

"But it's night school and slaying is stability. And when am I going to have time to slay?"

"It's right after sundown. And as I recall, Buffy you never minded sneaking out until midnight in high school," he told her.

"But that was different."

"How so?" Giles asked her. Buffy couldn't think of anything to say. He had her.

"Fine. I'll go. But if I fail, I tell my teachers it's your fault." She grabbed her bag and walked out the store.

So Tuesday Buffy had her first day or rather night of school. She was alone, embarrassed, and angry. The thoughts vanished however when she noticed a really attractive guy with bleach blonde hair staring at her. She ignored him and walked in to the classroom she was assigned. He followed. Buffy sat down in the back and he took at seat next to her. Having enough, Buffy turned to him.

"Excuse me, but um I just wanted to let you know that Billy Idol called. He wants his hair back."

"Touchet luv. Billy boy just wished he came up with this do. It's all my doing." He replied with a strong British accent she happened to find as sexy as his looks.

"Yeah right and I bet you just made a huge impact in the fashion world with the black on black thing." _Score two for me!_ She thought.

"Never was into the whole modeling thing myself. My name's Spike," he said holding out his hand, "And you are?"

"I'm Buffy." She just looked at his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you. I think."

"Doesn't like shaking hands. Got to remember that. And anyway what sort of a name is Buffy?"

"A very good one I happen to like." She was getting annoyed with his arrogance. Not to mention rudeness.

"All right. I didn't mean to offend." _This one's a firecracker_ he thought. Buffy was about to respond when the teacher walked in and instructed everyone to "shut up". And so the wonderful world of night school began.

Buffy had school only 3 nights a week, every other day, so she didn't see Spike until Thursday when his arrogance, if possible, had grown.

"Yep, I've been everywhere. Rome, Paris, Japan." Buffy heard him telling an eager group of giggling girls. It annoyed her. What in his head made him think he was all that? Maybe all that bleach got to his brain. It's possible.

Buffy took a seat as far away from him as possible. But when Spike noticed her he brought his big head and arrogance and sat down right behind Buffy.

"Is this how you act all the time, or has the bleach finally seeped through your skull?" She asked when he sat down.

"A little bit of both, actually. And one question pet: Why have you been acting this way toward me? We've only seen each other once. Twice counting this time. I just don't see why you're acting so hostile."

"Hostile? Me, hostile? You're the one bragging about going to Rome and Japan and all that other junk to the Cordettes." She replied, thouroghly annoyed now.

"The who? And anyway, bragging about going to interesting places isn't not being hostile. It's bragging." Buffy didn't know what to say to this so she just looked strait ahead and waited for the teacher to come in. Thankfully he did and immediately started the lesson about the moon. _The moon _Buffy thought _what the heck is so speacial about it anyway? I mean it's big and round and silver. And there might be little alien people walking around with moon boots but that's about it. _

_She is walking down a hall. Someone was at the end of it. Joyce turned around and spoke to Buffy:_

_"Don't trust him Buffy. Don't trust him. He will lead you down and you'll never surface. Don't belive what he says."_

_"Mom? What are you talking about? Who?"_

_"My little girl is growing up into such a lovely lady. Such a shame it would be for her to get cut down in her youth."_

_"Mom, please tell me what is going on. I miss you. I need you."_

_"No, Buffy, you don't. You don't need anyone. That's a Slayer's life: always alone. You're going to have to deal with it. Just remember: Don't trust him. He will lead you down, down, down, in to the drakness. Stay away." Then she disappeared._

_"Mom! No, Mom! Don't go! I need you! Please! Mom!" Tears were now freely streaming down her face. She was running to the end of the hall, blackness ingulfing her. "Mom! Mom!" She screamed until she heard it. A very low cry of "Buffy! Buffy!" She ran to the cries._

_"Mom?" She wanted to believe it so bad. But she knew it couldn't be her when she felt a cold hand on her arm. Too cold to be human._

"Buffy! Buffy!" Spike was calling. He had been watching her intently ever since she fell asleep. God how he loved to watch her. She was all he ever thought about, and with a name of Buffy, who could forget. Now he was genuinly concered. Calling for her mom was no joking matter.

She finally came and looked up at Spike with a face a shear terror, a face he'd seen too many times and did not want to see again.

"Buffy, wait. I can explain," He called after her as she grabbed her bag and ran out of class. Spike followed her, unaware of all the eyes watching them.

_Spike is a vampire. Vampire. Spike. Is. Why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I feel it? I'm the Slayer dang it! I'm supposed to know these things. Well it's not like I like him anyway. Atleast I don't think so. _Buffy was pacing back and forth on the quad when she saw Spike running toward her. She stared walking the other way.

"Buffy wait luv. I can explain."

"Explain what? How you suck the blood and life out of people? No thanks I've seen enough of that thank you." _Oh, I hope that's not too much info. He might not now that I'm the Slayer - just some nut who knows about demons. Oh my gosh I'm going to have to stake him. Oh well._

"Buffy just stop. I know you're the Slayer." Buffy stopped and turned around, "I need to tell you somethig."

A/N: Ohhh! Who's in suspense? Who? heeheehee. I'm trying. I just hope not too hard. Please tell me if I am, I can take it. Did I take it too fast? So what do you people think Spike will tell her is it

A: He's a government spy sent to spy on her and eliminate her but falls madly in love with her.

B: He's just in love with her.

C: He says something really rude and the arrogance and sexual tentsion resumes, building up into an explosion of unbelievable sex.(much later on in the story)

So you people choose. Let's just say I'm not prepared to write any of those. But, if I get plenty of reviews and helpful tips I'll try my hardest. And everyone gets Tuna Helper! I love that stuff! Oh well if you don't - you suck! Now I command you to click that little button and review! I can't write the next chapter unless you tell me what you want.


	2. Severe Writer's Block

Hi people! Did you miss me? I hope you did. Umm see what is going on is that I have severe writer's block and I am getting no where with my story. I just might change the whole thing in the next chapter. And I am currently in the phase of slowly rewriting the one-shot I wrote about Buffy ine New Orleans. I'm going to go and change some stuff because even I know it was stupid and some things were not accurate which is sad because I live in south Louisiana, just south of New Orleans actually so yeah. But for now please be patient. I get frustrated when writing because I want everything to happen at one and that's not what I want to write. Well it is but not really. Ok I'm confusing even myself. So……this thing has been bugging me a lot lately and I have wracked this sitee for info but I just can't find the episode where Angel gives Buffy the Claddagh ring. I can't for the love of god find the episode so if anyone would please review or give me a comment on my Xanga (homepage link) or even email me it would be very much appreciated! DorieKay


End file.
